


The Sun and Moon's Melody

by Chiyo_Yume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Song based fic, Song: Love Song (The Cure)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyo_Yume/pseuds/Chiyo_Yume
Summary: Castiel is singing. It reminds Dean of a simpler memory.





	The Sun and Moon's Melody

[The Cure- Lovesong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXCKLJGLENs)

\---------------------------------

The sweet melody caresses over Dean, an unknown feeling engulfing back into him. The rough voice of the literal angel near him murmured the melody, slowly dropping into each pitch with a rocky force. The mountain of his sound stood proudly. Though jagged and maybe a bit rigid (or perhaps chilled), still a melancholy melody sent a biting remembrance to Dean. Castiel had his eyes closed, a complete indebted affinity with its tune. Dean’s shining jewels admired the angel, enamored  by the voice of the moonlight in front of him.

 

Castiel opened his moonstones, looking up to the hopeful heavens. A slight smile opened on his ashen skin as he continued the song, shifting his head to off beats within the familiar melody. His plush lips danced, singing soulfully.

 

_“However far away, I~ will always~ love you”_   

 

Castiel sealed his moon-shining eyes, singing devotedly with his own soul. Dean watched, losing consciousness of all being around him but the song. A flash of a frenzied high school gym enclosed his mind. A loose tie around his neck, a young bright feeling on his face. The awareness of rejection in his heart filled his mind.

 

_“Whatever words~ I say, I~ will always~ love you”_

 

Dean felt sticky punch hit his tan face, a young women stomping away in his vision. The blaring rock song came to an end, and the familiar beat started to play. Dean gazed over his wardrobe, throwing off his jacket towards a seat. He grabbed his face while he sat down, groaning, a growing bitter disappointment shining akin to the sun onto his cheeks. This would be his last high school dance. Teens around him silenced, readying to sway along with the love song playing.

 

_“However far away, I~ will always~ love you”_

 

A rangy man gripped Deans shoulder blade, bending his body downwards to Deans eye level. Baby moon blues reflected back to Dean, a trench coat covering the man's hefty limbs.

 

“Lets dance,” he insisted. Dean glanced at him, rationalizing the man in front of him. Deans warm face beamed towards the raggedy man in front of him and nodded, trying to avoid the anxiety building inside of him. The man’s cool hand tightly gripped his warm hand, balminess filling the tension that was between them. The strange man lifted Dean from the school chair he had sat upon.

 

_“However long I stay, I~ will always love you”_

 

Dean and the man swayed with the strange love tune, relief filling his body. The two men fondly danced, ignoring the small murmurs from the crowd of students. Deans sticky blushed face and rose stained daisy shirt caressed the man in front of him, his celestial aura bring glee between the two.

 

_Whenever I’m alone~ with you, You make me feel like I~ am~ clean again.”_

 

Dean perceived the present, the bunker filling around him. Castiel, beaming still, looking up in remembrance.

 

“ _Whatever words I~ say,”_

 

Castiel looked over at Dean, while Dean gazed over at Castiel. An aquamarine wave broke their emotional barriers. Soft steps paddered towards each other, silence filling the room. Feathery touches on clothing, velvety kisses caressed lips. Doting gazes while a rough lip breathed,

 

“ _I will always love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this short fic I made.
> 
> I wrote this while I was in the middle of exams and extremely stressed. I have (for some reason) found The Cure Lovesong a fascinating song, and while working on exams, I thought this would be a perfect song for a fic. Although this fic is small, it means a lot to me and it has taken a while to get to a point where I could share it with the world. I hope everyone reading enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> Feel free to leave any comment, concerns, or thoughts! Comments are my life blood ;)


End file.
